The Taming of Edward Cullen
by Starry077
Summary: A whole world filled with vampires and my parents just had to pick Edward Cullen, the most renowned playboy in the USA, to be my future husband! BxE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**The Taming of Edward Cullen**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I walked down a street that was crowded by vampires, like me.

Yep, you heard me right, a whole **street** filled with them…in fact, I happened to live in a whole **city** full of them...and to stun you even more….I lived in a whole **world** filled with vampires!

Your probably wondering how this 'world full of vampires' thing happened, but it's a long story and I'm pretty tired right now, so I'll just give you the short version of it…

In 2010 the volturri (sp?) decided that they wanted to own more than just a measly city, so they planned on world domination. The Cullen's, along with the Swan's, found out about their evil plan and began to build up an army of 'vegetarian' vampires to stop the 'blood luster' ones.

We fought a hard battle against the 'blood lusters' but being that vampires are really hard to kill, we all had to stop fighting and create a line between our two types. Us, 'Vegetarians' got the Western continent and the others got the Eastern continent.

We ended up changing most of the people in our Western continent, but, as far as I know, the 'blood lusters' have still kept their people alive…this probably was because of the fact that they drank from humans and needed live ones to survive on.

Being 'vegetarians', everyone in the western continent fed off of animals. So, we didn't have to worry about there being humans around. Don't get me wrong, there were still humans living in our continent. The fact is that there were a lot more vampires than there were humans here.

So there you have it…the shortest version of the story that I know…just think of how time consuming the long version would be…

Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself!

My name is Bella Swan and, as some of you have already figured out, I'm a vampire…here's a short bio on me:

I was changed in 2012, forever destined to remain at the young age of 17! My sire, Gloria, adopted me in as her own after changing me. Gloria's family, the Swans, were the second oldest 'vegetarian' family, the Cullens being the first, of course.

The Swan's, my vampire family, consisted of seven people, just like the Cullen's vampire family did. My 'father', Nicholas, my 'mother', Gloria, my 'sister', Lucy, her husband, Fredrick, my 'brother', Michael, his wife, Sally, and, of course, me.

Yep, that's right, just me…no husband or boyfriend or anything. I didn't even have many boys that were just friends!

Don't go thinking that I'm an ugly vampire, because I'm not. In fact, I'm one of the most beautiful vampires that have ever walked in the USA! With my silky dark brown wavy hair, my striking facial features, and my bubbly personality…other vampires couldn't help but fall in love with me…and it was for this reason alone that I have never had a boyfriend.

All men did was drool all over you…with the exception of my father and brothers. I was just a precious object that they all wanted to own; nothing more than a possession.

I had only had one boyfriend ever in my entire existence as a vampire and he turned out to be a huge jerk. So, it was pretty obvious why I despised men so.

My parent's used to bring home attractive male vampires and try to make me go out with them, but I never did. And for that, I received my nickname of the 'Ice Princess'.

One day I got so mad at my parents that I screamed at them something that I shouldn't have.

"All guys are jerks and I will never date one!" This one sentence proved to be my undoing because my parents, being as smart as they were, found a loophole in it.

Flashback

"Bella! We have some wonderful news for you!" Gloria shouted joyously.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, thinking that they had finally given up on this guy search they were on…boy was I wrong!

"What is it mother?" I asked curiously.

"Nicholas and I just got off the phone with Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she looked at me with excitement in her golden eyes, "It turns out that they want their son Edward to stop dinking around with all of these unsuitable females!"

I scoffed. Edward was the most renowned playboy in the USA; of course his parents would want him to stop sleeping around! My thoughts stopped altogether when I heard the sentence that I could see my mom had been waiting anxiously to say…

"So, we came to an agreement…you and Edward Cullen are going to be married!"

If vampires could faint, I would have. It was that much of a shocker!

"Wh-What?" I stammered out in pure rage, "I thought I told you that I…"

"Would never date a guy?" Gloria stressed the word date and my eyes turned into golden flying saucers. I sat down on the couch in amazement. My parents were just too smart for their own goods, but I guess it wasn't a big surprise that they found a loophole in my words…they were lawyers after all.

No, the biggest shocker was of me having to marry the biggest playboy in the USA!

End Flashback

So, here I was now, walking slowly back to my house. Today was the day that Edward and I were going to meet for the first time, so the Cullen's were there along with the rest of my family.

Well, I guess I'll just have to get Edward to hate me so there was no chance that he'd ever go through with the wedding.

I thought long and hard during my walk back home about the different ways that I could achieve this and found one.

I sped up a bit as an evil little plan started to form in my head…

A plan that I named "The Taming of Edward Cullen"!

**---------------------------------------------**

**AN: Yay! My third Twilight fanfic! How'd you like it?**

**The more reviews…the faster the next chapter gets written….the sooner this story gets updated!**


	2. Meeting the Enemy

**AN: One of my reviewers was wondering how all the 'vegetarian' vampires survived and I thought that I'd answer their question publicly so everyone can understand better. They don't completely kill the animals when they feed…they just sort of take as much as they can without killing the animal then move onto the next. That way the animals make more blood for them to drink for the next time they hunt. See, simple, lol! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Now on with the actual story!**

**-**

**The Taming of Edward Cullen**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Enemy**

**-**

The moment I walked through the door, I was attacked!

A small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair was bear hugging me tightly.

"Can't breathe…" I joked and she let go to look up at me with a huge smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes were dancing with amusement. I knew that this girl was going to be one of my best friends and she hadn't even said anything yet. I guess that hug sort of won me over.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice Cullen and I've been looking forward to meeting you!" Her voice was very melodic and rang through the room joyously.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned curiously. She just pointed to her head, which confused me, and led me into the room where everyone was sitting.

The next thing I knew, a young man with honey blonde hair was standing in front of me.

"Sorry about Alice, she was just really excited to finally meet you in person," he smiled over at Alice and I immediately knew that these two were a couple, then he continued on, "I'm excited to finally meet you as well Bella! My name is jasper."

Jasper went with a more formal approach and we shook hands. Then he and Alice returned to their seats and I was finally able to glance around the room.

Two of our brown suede couches were set up so they were facing each other in front of our fire place.

The couch to my left was where my family was seated and the couch to my right was where the Cullen's were currently sitting.

I walked over and sat down next to Lucy with the rest of my family.

"It's about time you got home," Lucy whispered fervently, "Mom is really pissed at you for taking your sweet time getting here."

As if to prove Lucy's credibility, Gloria suddenly turned her head, her brown curls bouncing frantically as she did, and glared at me menacingly.

I shivered a bit on the inside, but otherwise remained completely calm.

"Bella, these are the Cullen's," Gloria said jubilantly. Her golden eyes were dancing with excitement. Sometimes I wondered if she was bipolar...

The Cullen's decided to introduce themselves instead of having my overly enthusiastic mother do it for them.

Since I already met Alice and Jasper, I moved on to the one sitting next to them.

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Emmet," the dark-haired young man smiled at me kindly. He looked like a body builder and was very tall. I smiled as well then turned my eyes to the next Cullen and let out a small gasp.

The girl sitting next to Emmet was blindingly beautiful. She had the body of a Victoria's Secret Model and long wavy golden hair to match. She looked a little younger than Emmet in human years, but I could see clearly that they were together, mostly because of their matching wedding rings.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie," she said with a straight face as she looked at her nails in boredom. I could tell that she wasn't really into making new friends, but in the end I knew that I would make her like me one way or another. I smiled yet again then turned my eyes to the next Cullen in line.

She looked to be about in her late twenties with caramel colored hair and a kind heart shaped face. I immediately knew that she was the mother of their small clan.

"Pleased to meet you Bella dear, my name is Esme," the compassion in her eyes stunned me. Never before had I met someone with that much love in them.

"Pleased to meet you as well," I politely smiled then moved on to who I presumed to be the father and leader of their clan.

He was very handsome with his short blonde hair and reminded me of a movie star.

"Hello there, my name's Carlisle," he said politely with a smile.

I smiled back then moved on to the final Cullen; the only one that I despised and my future husband, Edward. I knew it was him because I had seen photo's of him everywhere…

With his messy bronze hair and his finely chiseled features, he was known as the hottest eligible bachelor in the whole United States!

"Hey Bella, I'm Edward," he flashed a dazzling smile at me and I felt my breathing hitch. He looked a lot better in real life than he did in all those magazines that my sister-in-law Sally read. Finally, I got a hold of my emotions and officially began my plan.

"Hello, Edward," I grunted out while glaring at him threateningly.

He stared at me intensely for a second, and then his stare turned into a glare. He grunted as well before he got up and ran out the front door.

Wow, that wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to be: confused, yes, amused, maybe a little, but not angry or mad. Why had he acted that way? Oh, well. I decided that my plans would have to change a little but I would still go through with it.

With that thought, I got up from where I sat and ran up the stairs to my room.

I stopped before entering my room to hear my mother's reaction to Edward and mine's first meeting.

"I don't know if those two will work out," I heard Esme say with concern.

"Don't worry, mom. That thing I saw hasn't changed yet." That was Alice's voice, but what was she talking about? She saw something to deal with Edward and me? Was that her gift?

"Delightful!" My mother rejoiced, "I can't wait for the wedding!"

Ugh, I tuned their conversation out as all the girls started discussing wedding plans and walked into my room.

I loved my room; it was the one place where I could think freely.

I walked over to my standing full length mirror and looked at myself in it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hair and when I opened them, my hair was blue!

I laughed at myself. This was my gift. I could change anything or anybody's appearance.

It was a wonderful gift to have and sometimes I just liked to play around with it.

I mostly did this to distract myself when I was mad, sad, or anxious.

Finally, after going through the colors of the rainbow, I changed my hair back to its original color of dark brown.

I went and lay out on my bed.

Phase one of 'The Taming of Edward Cullen' plan would start tomorrow, as soon as Edward came to his senses.

**------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Review! Review! Review! Because I love feedback!**


End file.
